


Car Trouble; Sterek Drabble

by Stilesaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesaur/pseuds/Stilesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Derek to help him with his Jeep which leads to Stiles asking Derek a very awkward question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Trouble; Sterek Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize because it's 1:50 in the morning and I'm tired and did NOT proofread it. If there are any mistakes, I iz sorryz.  
> I also originally started writing this before they got rid of Derek's Camaro *tear drop* orz. So please forgive me for lack of jokes about his new Toyota in this drabble. :3

CAR TROUBLE

 

“Dude, can you at least check what’s wrong? I dunno about Scott but I’m pretty sure everyone in Beacon Hills know how obvious it is that you’re into cars.”

“Not piece of crap ones.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest at the Alpha (who by the way just drove from his apartment to his house thinking that Scott was in trouble) but decided not to because, well, he wouldn’t be asking for Derek’s help if it _wasn’t_ a piece of crap. And he also didn’t want to get his head bashed into his jeep again. But Derek was the only one that he could think of helping him. Yeah, he might be rude and quiet and Stiles is positive that Derek still hates him after the police scandal, but he needed his car fixed. Especially when hauling around werewolf asses like the one next to him.

Derek looked at Stiles up and down before walking towards the hood of the car, tapping it gently with his fingertips. Stiles craned his head to see what Derek was doing, which apparently, was nothing (yet). Unable to hold his tongue any longer, he crossed his arms and breathed, “So uh, do you think you’ll be able to fix it?”

Derek turned to him, his expression irritated, “Why don’t you just go to a mechanic?”

He scoffed at his question as if Derek didn’t recall what had happened just a few months prior, “Uh, I don’t think you remember but the last time I did, they jipped me of my money and a freakin’ slimy green reptilian left me paralyzed so no, I think I’ll pass on the terrorizing fear of it happening _again_ , thank you.” With something that traumatizing, he’d much rather settle for Derek instead. And seeing him on his back for once wouldn’t hurt-- and oh my god, why does that sound so dirty?

“Fine, Stiles,” Derek rolled his eyes and turned to him, “I’ll see what’s wrong. Will that make you stop whining?”

Stiles smiled in triumph and shrugged, “It would help.”

 

\--

 

He laid his back on Stiles’ old skateboard after taking off his leather jacket and placed it on top of the blue car (because who could trust Stiles with holding anything). He rolled gently underneath the jeep. It was even crappier on the bottom and sadly, he wasn’t surprised.

“So,” Stiles said. Derek didn’t stir. He could hear the teenager breath harshly through his nose in frustration. Most likely because this was the longest he had ever gone without talking, “Okay. Um, mind telling me what’s going on down there? Or what you’re planning on doing to the bottom of my _only_ transporta--”

“Shutup, Stiles.” Derek fret. Stiles’ heartbeat rose immediately after and he sensed it was probably out of annoyance and the way he started to bounce his leg was a dead giveaway too.

“For your information, Derek--”

Derek pulled himself out from the small space and glared at the boy pointing a finger that was going to lead to an empty threat, “Don’t. _Even_.” Within a few seconds, he was back underneath the car, looking for anything out of the ordinary, “I’m helping you with your car already. So shut up-- before I _make you_.” Stiles, obviously defeated but still being a brat, murmured, “Technically it’s a jeep but y’know, whatever.”

 

It didn’t take long for Derek to find out what was wrong. It was Stiles’ spark plugs and that alone would take only an hour (if he was lucky) to fix.

When he looked up from the car’s hood, he saw that Stiles was no longer there but most likely somewhere inside of his house, probably on his laptop doing whatever the hell he did on Saturday evenings. He sighed and wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand. Yet again, he was left alone to do all of the work. But then again, having Stiles around was a whole different chore of its own.

“Here dude, thought you might need it.” If it wasn’t for the chill feeling of a plastic bottle being pressed to his side, he’d be slightly startled that Stiles was even outside again, let alone giving him something to drink.

He grabbed it and twisted open the cap, nodding his head in appreciation. The dorky smile that Stiles always wore was more toned down now, his head nodding back in acknowledgement.

“Let me know if you need anything,” He said with what sounded like sincerity to Derek, Stiles’ hand patting his shoulder in a friendly way as he worked at his water, “I’ll just be sitting here.” And he was being honest. He sat down with a thud on an old cooler from his garage, hands fumbling involuntarily with each other as he watched Derek with large eyes. Derek was just surprised that Stiles hadn’t asked if he had messed up his car even more or if the black grease on his arms was a sign of ripping his engines to shreds.

 

\--

 

Stiles slumped against the cooler, his fingers tapping to a random beat as he watched the sky fade to a blend of orange and dark blue. From the looks of it, Derek was almost done with his jeep. And that’s when he couldn’t hold it in anymore, no matter how many bothered sighs and groans he would hear coming from the werewolf in front of him, “Am I attractive?”

The usually suave man hit his head accidentally on the hood, “What.”

“Lydia doesn’t think so and apparently Danny has the same opinion. Scott doesn’t really reply when I ask him and with Jackson calling me a testicle doesn’t really help either. I have just about lost any faith I have in puberty throwing me a bone, and oh wow, dog joke. Okay, that’s a nice way to start off this conversation, hmmm. You’re not going to punch me in the face now, right?”

Rambling. He was rambling and he couldn’t stop rambling. It was just that the question of him not being genuinely attractive to anyone, well it was heartbreaking and not to mention, confidence-shattering but he needed an answer to it. He didn’t know why he needed an answer from _Derek_ , one that would probably just stare at him and tell him “no” in the most clear tone ever. But the plus side to it was Derek rarely ever lied and the things he lied about were to protect his pack from getting hurt.

“No,” Derek breathed. Stiles was right about the answer but not so sure to which question, so he raised an eyebrow as his heartbeat rose slightly, “No, that I’m not attractive or no, that you’re not going to punch me in the face?”

“No, Stiles. You’re attractive.” Now Derek was wiping his arms with the rag that Stiles supplied and turned to him with a mock expression, “But if you keep talking, I’m going to have to punch you in the face.” Well that answer was pretty clear so Stiles opened his mouth like how a doctor would when checking your throat. Not a second later did he start smiling in self-pride as if he’d just gotten an achievement, “Derek Hale finds me attractive.” How many people could say that? Well, many people obviously if Derek found _him_ good looking out of a population of seven billion.

“If you get me another water,” Derek waved the empty bottle at Stiles, “then I’ll refrain from throwing your car into a lake.” His credible expression didn’t seem to falter so Stiles ran inside out of fear almost instantly, scrambling over a few objects as he did so.

“Yes, sir!”

 

\--

Derek sat by Stiles, his mouth nursing his second drink as comfortable silence loomed over both of them. If it hadn’t been for Stiles’ awkwardness and lack of control over what he said, he’d be able to say that he was glad that Stiles came to him for help.

He felt sweat dripping down from his hair and the tank top that he was wearing was doing a great job of showcasing it. He wiped it away, accidentally making eye contact with the brunette beside him.

“So,” The teenager nervously said, what looked like a goofier version of a smirk on his face as he seemed to be holding back something he’s been wanting to say for a while, “You find me attractive?”

And that was Derek’s cue to leave as he felt embarrassment heading his way, “Your car’s done now. I’m leaving.” He could not deal with Stiles bringing up this topic again being that he’d just revealed that through the stages of him having a buzz cut and layers of clothing to a hoodie and nicely styled hair, he actually found him attractive.

Derek gathered his stuff and threw his jacket over his shoulder before turning and walking away to his car. Stiles jumped up from his seat and threw his arms in the air, “Wait, where are you going?”

Derek sighed loud and clear as if it wasn’t obvious enough, “Home.”

The sudden sound of metal crunching made Derek turn his head quickly to see what the hell was going on. And of course, there stood Stiles with his Jeep's rearview mirror in his hand, his lips quirking up at the sides, “Uhh, do you think you could fix this for me too?”

“Stiles!”


End file.
